Doki Doki Chara
by Ikuto's Fan Girl
Summary: SC OC story. When Minori realizes she has chara eggs and she may be in danger, what will she do?


**Doki Doki Chara**

This is an OC story based off of Shugo Chara (which belongs to Peach-Pit). I only own the characters and fanfic. Warning: This fanfic may suck because I'm on writer's block. ._.

"Stupid weed!"

Minori shouted as she tried plucking it. The "weed" came out quickly, leaving a hole in the soil. "T-that's not a weed," Saki commented. She smiled nervously, probably at how horrible Minori was at gardening. "That's a sapling."

Minori frowned and threw the plant over her shoulder. "Well, it was about to die anyway," she lied. _I'm so horrible at gardening!_ She shrieked on the inside. _As much as I love it, I can't enjoy it without being good at it! _She looked over at Saki who was clearly doing a better job than she was. _And _of course _Saki's better than me; she's the Queen of the Guardians! And…and…she's far more talented than me!_

She looked up at everyone else. Surprisingly, they were already finished gardening. _Really? _Minori thought. _I'm so slow!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a group of laughter. She looked up to see a small group of boys grinning down on her. "Slow-poke," they muttered and laughed. Minori couldn't help but stay silent and frown a bit. "That's not nice," she heard a female voice say. _That's…_

Saki put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Sheesh, this isn't elementary school," she said, "so don't act like a bunch of idiots."

The group of boys hesitated.

"That's Saki—the Queen of the Guardians, right?"

"We might as well do what she says…"

"We don't want to get in trouble!"

They immediately ran away and Saki bent down beside Minori. "Need some help?" she asked, brushing behind a strand of white hair. "Uh…" was all Minori could manage could get out. Saki smiled and began planting a sapling. "Gardening takes time. Not everyone is good at it," she commented, patting down the soil. "But as long as you keep your spirits high, you're bound to be better."

Minori couldn't help but stare at her actions. _I wish…I could be as good as her… I wish…I could show my true self. My would be self…?_

"Hn…" The sun's rays struck every corner of her room. "Morning already?"

Minori yawned and got out of bed. "I hate morni—aghh!" She stumbled on something hard. "Wh—what the—?" She looked down to see three eggs sitting on the ground. They were oddly designed. The first egg was orange, with a yellow watering can in the center and green leaves in two of the corners of the egg. The second egg was orchid, with a black paw print in the center, white spots, and black lines. The third egg was white with a silver strip across it, with three stars. On the outside of the strip were black laces and dots.

"What is this, Easter eggs?" she asked herself. She poked the eggs gently. "But they're warm…" She sighed and dropped the eggs into her messenger bag. _Might as well take them to school…_

Once Minori got to Seiyo Academy, she saw a group of girls gossiping.

"Did you hear about Minori? I heard she was the last on to finish gardening!"

"Ha! So unexpected of a student role model!"

"Yeah, right," the first girl giggled.

Minori hung her head sadly. _There goes my reputation…_ She felt something squirm inside her messenger bag. "What the—?" she opened the flap of the bag and discovered the yellow egg was moving. "A-already?" she tried to hold it down but that made her hand shake. "Crap!" she muttered. "What do I do?"

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Pardon me," Takeshi said. _T-the King of the Guardians!_ Minori thought.

"W-what do you want…" she glared, taking her hands out of her bag.

"From the way you were acting earlier, I believe—"

Minori stepped away from him. "You don't know what you're talking about," she said, clutching the strap of her messenger bag. "Just get away."

Takeshi's shoulders slumped a little. "I'm sorry?"

"Tch." She walked away from him.

"Interesting behavior," Saki smiled, coming up behind him. "She has guardian characters, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Takeshi said, watching Minori walk away.

"Girls these days," Shoji chuckled, patting the king on the back. "They're always nervous on the first day of chara birth."

"Like you weren't any different," Kiku muttered. "H-hey!" Shoji shouted. Laughter filled the air.

_I ruined it,_ Minori thought, _I ruined our first acquaintance! _She flushed deeply. _Out of all these school days, I wanted to have a good face-to-face chat with him. And I ruined it!_

The egg began shaking again. "S-stop that," she grumbled holding down the egg.

"Loser," a passing boy snickered.

_I'm…so tired of these people! These bullies!_

Minori closed her eyes and began to run out of school. _I don't care if I ditch school or not… I just can't stand these people!_

She saw a flash of white, gray, black, and blonde. _The Guardians…_ She quickly turned around to see Takeshi stare at her sympathetically.

She kept on running, until she bumped into something hard. "Ehh?" She looked up to see a boy turn around. He appeared older than her, possibly in high school. He had black hair and sky blue eyes. His uniform was black, but there was a white armband around his arm.

"S-sorry," Minori muttered shyly. The boy cocked his head for a moment and carefully reached into her messenger bag. "You have eggs…" he smirked.

"They're mine," she said, grabbing his wrist. "D-don't touch them..."

He gently took her hand off and scrambled around in her bag. "Here they are," he purred, holding them up. "Ah, and they're about to hatch…"

"Hey!" Minori took a swiped at him. "Give them back, you stranger!"

"I wonder…if one of them is the _embryo?_"

_The embryo…?_ "No! I said to give…them…back!" She tackled him, causing her to land on top of him on the soft grass. "E-eh…?" She blushed and looked out their position.

Silence came from the boy. All he did was stare into her teal eyes. "C-can I have my eggs back…" Minori whispered softly.

He pulled away from her and pushed her up against a tree. "Newbie," he muttered, "you just don't…"

"Ayano-san!" A voice called.

Minori turned to her right. She could see Takeshi and Saki run up the hill.

"Crap," the boy muttered, jumped back, and tossed her eggs to her. "You can have your eggs _for now_," he said, "but there will be a time that I won't give them back." He suddenly grew devil horns and a tail and jumped away.

"What just…happened…?"

"Minori," Takeshi said, approaching her. "You have to be careful with people who are after…your eggs."

"My eggs? Why would they be after _my_ eggs?" Minori sniffled.

"They think it might be the embryo," Saki said, pointing at her eggs.

"Who's they? What is the embryo?"

"We'll have to talk somewhere else," Takeshi sighed, turning his back on her. "But _they_ is the Easter Company."

"E-easter…Company?"


End file.
